White Day
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Basically, my explanation of just why exactly Jounouchi and Kaiba fight. It’s good, don’t worry, hell, its White Day! How can it NOT be good? . Yaoi!


Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Konnichiwa! My rather late White Day fic, that almost wasn't finished at all! Praise me yes…Love ya'll and remember to review!

Pairing: Kaijou! Or Joukai…either dominance! Yay yaoi!

Rating: PG-13, for descriptive kissing. My friend said it should have been PG, but I said, ok…but then what if some naïve kid reads this and reads some two guys' tongues down each other's throats? Well…_I'd_ like it, but…I don't wanna get in trouble!

Summary: Basically, my explanation of just _why_ exactly Jounouchi and Kaiba fight. It's good, don't worry, hell, its White Day! How can it _NOT_ be good?

OoO

XxX March 14, 1995 XxX

Children began pouring into the classroom excitedly. Everyone was so happy! Today was special, a special day for boys and girls. As the boys filed in, they were each handed a small white ribbon, explanations were not needed for they all knew what to do on this special day. Each small boy picked up his pen and carefully wrote his name on the end of their ribbon. Everyone was smiling so happily, but none so happy as a certain blond boy with amber eyes. It was only kindergarten, but even then he had won the hearts of many students. His ribbon would be the most sought after.

…After awhile, the children began to notice someone not so happy as everyone else. A small looking boy, smaller than the others, brunet hair and a pale complexion one would only see as the most beautiful of all. He was a quiet one, that boy. His emotions always gathered in his eyes, the softest of all sapphires in color. When he was happy, or glad, they would sparkle and shine, but when he was not so happy…sad even, they would be cast downward in the shame of his feelings. They would become dark and moist, as he hoped no one would notice. As everyone wondered…why was this small boy so sad? He was an orphan, however, they had allowed him to attend this school because he had been abnormally intelligent on his first I.Q. test. He had lost his parents in a car crash not too long ago and the only family he had left was his little brother. The reasons for his quietness was one everyone could relate to and almost everyone tried to stop. They teased him. Because he was so short and his last name was monk. He was smaller than they were, so he frightened easily. But there was one boy who didn't so much as even talk to him. He doubted the blond knew he existed, but still…he watched him late into the day…being scolded at for daydreaming, because he was daydreaming. Daydreaming of a better life for himself and his brother…daydreaming for a better life with the blond at his side. He couldn't help the feelings that grew inside him…how his stomach got tight and fluttery while said blond was around…or how his breath caught in his throat…or how he knew his face was bright red.

The blond was so happy. Laughing and playing…he got along with everyone. The brunet just wished he would get along with him for once. He wanted to know what it would be like for the blond to smile at him…just once. So he could see those beautiful amber eyes light up in happiness…at him.

Today was the brunet's last day at this school. No one knew it but him. He knew he had to leave once he had done what he planned to do. He looked down shamefully at his ribbon. No, the ribbon was beautiful…it was his handwriting that made it ugly. His script was horrid, sloppy hiragana revealing his name in an ugly form…Another reason for them all to tease him. He sighed lightly, waiting for the bell to announce the end of the school day. He didn't know if the blond had already given away his heart, but…even if he did…he was not going to back down. It was too important to him. At the sound of the bell, the brunet balled the ribbon up in his fist and grabbed his stuff. He walked up to the blond, his cheeks horribly red, his breath erratic and uneven. He didn't say a word as he approached. He waited patiently for the blond to notice him. Amber eyes fixed confusedly onto azure, wide with innocence and shining with fear…

The room went oddly silent, the children thinking there was a fight about to take place. The brunet held out his closed hand, knuckles upward. The blond looked at his hand, confusion lacing his every breath. Nevertheless, the blond in turn held out his hand underneath the brunet's, wondering what he was going to give him. The azure-eyed boy took a deep shuddering breath before he opened his palm…the small white ribbon floating, drifting effortlessly into the blond's open hand. The brunet took his hand back, watching the blond's shimmering amber eyes widen with the shock and overall confusion he felt. Neither actually heard the class' responsive gasps, nor did they care to notice…they were in their own little world now…

One piercing bout of laughter shook the brunet from his stupor as his eyes shone with the humiliation he felt. Tears built in his eyes as the laughter erupted from the entire class. The brunet ran…he ran out the door and…

…and he never came back.

XxX Ten Years Later XxX

Jounouchi Katsuya, now seventeen, wandered around his apartment, stress on his every feature. Today was the day he would make his move. Today was the day he would face his fears. White Day, March 14, 2005. He still remembered that day…that day his life changed forever. He subconsciously ended up back in his room, facing his dresser as he opened the first drawer. The ribbon. As beautiful as it was that day…and in the perfect condition it was in since the brunet handed it to him. Yes, he kept it. Even as his friends, his enemies all laughed at him that day…he kept it. Something inside of him told him…And he knew he could not just throw something so precious away.

It was true…as he hoped and hoped each coming day the brunet would be back…he never came. Sensei had said that he had been adopted and was gone forever…

Jounouchi held the delicate ribbon in his hand, reading the hiragana over and over again…He knew they were the same. Yet why had he waited so long to do this! It was because of how he changed…no matter his feelings after the brunet left…the feeling of hate as he returned…Jounouchi knew he remember him, why else would he treat him so horribly? It wasn't so much as how bad of a duelist he was, no he knew there were many other duelists far worse than he. But even as the insults still came…a small hope began to build in his heart…telling him that one day…he would be able to return the brunet's affection…even if he didn't feel that way for him anymore. He had been childish these past few years with the brunet right in front of him…he hadn't given his ribbon to anyone, no matter how much those girls begged. He wouldn't. His ribbon already had an owner…And this year…he would finally tell him.

X

The blond doubted the brunet knew he remembered…The insults they shared were only a cover up, Jounouchi hadn't wanted anyone to know about what had happened…But as the brunet kept on pestering him…and only him, it was then that Jounouchi knew…Kaiba remembered. Yes, now Kaiba as he had been adopted and taken to America for a while…but he had come back. And Jounouchi got to see the real him. The one who didn't do anything for anyone, the man who was still a boy inside…the man who brushed everyone else off…except a certain blond pup. Jounouchi had always wondered why, if Yuugi was his rival…why did he treat him so nicely and treat Jounouchi as if he was lower than dirt? At that revealing moment, he knew he was the Seto who gave him that ribbon…and he still was plagued of thoughts from that day.

It was a defense mechanism. When one feels insecure or alone…they take it out on the one who made them feel that way. Even if one wants to let those feelings go…they'll never be completely gone.

Jounouchi knew Kaiba still had those feelings…somewhere deep down, even if he was unaware of it. How he tried to save Jounouchi from entering his Battle City. No, he didn't just make him unqualified to be a jackass, no…he saw what had happened to the blond at Duelist's Kingdom…he didn't want that to happened again. But Jounouchi hadn't realized his intentions at first…and found a way to sneak into Battle City, unknowing of the danger that awaited him. If only he had realized sooner…He shouldn't have treated the man so badly…meeting insults with insults…fists with fists…The man got him so angry at times. But ever since that day…he couldn't forget. Couldn't forget the look in those soft sapphire eyes…the feeling of his heart tightening in his chest as the ribbon came into his hand…This time…he wouldn't walk away not knowing. He wouldn't walk away not knowing what life could've been like with that man…Whether it was a waste of time or not…he would find out today. He had to.

X

"Jounouchi! Damn it, because of you, we're going to be late!" Honda yelled, smacking Jounouchi's head as they ran to first hour. Jounouchi didn't answer. He had too much on his mind. It was a Friday, much less…White Day Friday. He hadn't realized he had Seto's ribbon in his pocket until he was half way to school…The irony of it all…He and Honda walked into class with a minute to spare and just like all other White Days…Kaiba was no where in sight. He refused to attend school on this day…He had been here for the better part of three years now and every White Day it was some excuse…Girls whined and complained, they all wanted his ribbon…oh, if they only knew.

Since White Day was a commemorative holiday, the whole day was games and free time. Jounouchi spent most of it staring out the window. All males had been handed their ribbons and had printed their names in perfect hiragana…But Jounouchi couldn't take it. He kept looking at the ribbon inscrolled with the sloppy hiragana…Knowing Kaiba was somewhere out there and he was trapped in here…

Honda jumped on Jounouchi's back, hooting loudly.

"I got a girlfriend! I got a girlfriend!" he shouted. Jounouchi's eyes widened with the shock of someone jumping him. The ribbon he had been holding drifted to the floor as his eyes reflected fear. He bent down quickly to retrieve it, ignoring Honda's boast. "Huh? Did you hear me Jounouchi! Well!" he asked annoyedly.

"Yes, Honda, I heard you. So, who is the lucky gal?" he asked, turned around, pocketing the small ribbon carefully.

"Miho! I gave her my ribbon and she took it!"

"Congratulations." Jounouchi replied tiredly.

"What's up with you, lately, eh? Jounouchi?" Honda asked, shaking the blond's shoulder. Jounouchi shook him off.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking…"

"About who to give your ribbon to? C'mon man, there are so many girls who want your ribbon, Jounouchi! Just pick one and you have a girlfriend, easy as that!" Honda didn't even realize that was the exact reason he had never given his ribbon to anyone. He didn't want a girlfriend. He didn't need a girlfriend. All he wanted was to see Kaiba…that man who held his heart in his clutches…

X

The day went by horribly slow for the blond. But it did go by nevertheless. Jounouchi jumped out of his seat once the bell rang. He ran to the door only to be stopped by Honda, again! He swore he'd never get a break!

"Jounouchi! You didn't give your ribbon to anyone! C'mon, man! You still have time! You can do it right now! C'mon!" he yelled, leading the distraught blond back into the room.

"Actually Honda that's where I'm going right now, to give my ribbon to somebody, so if you'll just let me go…" Jounouchi murmured, wiggling out of Honda's grasp and running out the door before he could bother him again.

Jounouchi made his way slowly to the giant Kaiba estate. He didn't want to turn back…but his heart was beating so fast he thought he'd die…He was a nervous wreck. Literally. His hair was mused and far more messy than usual. His eyes held a longing…Jounouchi didn't know for how long he'd been wanting to do this but couldn't…Inside amber depths a twinge of fear lay dormant. He feared once Kaiba knew…it would all be over. He didn't want it to be over…

Jounouchi quickly shook his head to rid himself of those negative thoughts…He didn't need those at this most important moment. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He cautiously ran a hand through messy blond locks, nervous. What would Kaiba say once he saw it was the _mutt_ on his front doorstep? He rung the doorbell and waited patiently as his heart jackhammered in his chest. The door opened…his breath caught in his throat…

Mokuba…Just, Mokuba. He let out the breath he held in and sighed in a relieved tone.

"Hey, Jounouchi…what are you doing here?" he asked. Jounouchi offered a small smile.

"Just lookin' for your brother, is he a-around?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow at the blond, since when did Jounouchi Katsuya ever want to see Kaiba Seto?

"No. He's usually never around on White Day, he goes to work early in the morning and sometimes doesn't even come back until the next day…Sorry, Jou."

"Ne…Do, do you mind if I…wait for him? I…kinda got something to talk to him about…and…and if I don't do it now…I'll lose my nerve…" Mokuba's eyes widened…Could he remember? According to Onii-chan…Jounouchi _was_ the only one out of those boys and girls who _didn't_ laugh at him…could he possibly hope…? Mokuba nodded and opened the door for the blond.

"So…Who did you give your ribbon to?" Mokuba asked while leading the blond into the living room. Jounouchi was shaking…that was the first thing Mokuba noticed, followed closely by his flushed cheeks and jumpy stature.

"N-nobody…" he answered, sitting down on a couch.

"Nobody? How come? I thought all the girls wanted your ribbon!"

"They do…but I don't want _their_ affection. You see…ever since the first grade I've been unable to give my ribbon to anyone…Because of this one p-person…It's just…a little complicated. So, who did you give your ribbon to?"

"Kawai Shizuka-chan. She took it too! So…I'm very lucky, she has all the guys' attention but she took my ribbon!" Mokuba said happily. Jounouchi hid a smile, a fond glint in his eye.

"You are very lucky. Kawai-san is a very nice girl."

"Have you met her?"

"…you could say so."

X

"Fuck it! I swear none of you imbeciles could get anything right! I bet you can't even sing the ABC's in English you're so incompetent!" Kaiba Seto yelled out to his workers. It had been the second time in a month he'd yelled at them so. Mokuba had explained to them he was a little edgy around this time of the year…And that it wasn't their fault…But hell! It's been like this for going on five years! None of the workers knew what had Kaiba Seto all jumpy and well, ornery this time of the year for going on five years…they just knew it had something to do with why he was so emotionally closed off.

"Fine, damn it, fix the problem and don't bug me till Monday! I swear…" Kaiba commanded. It was late and he hated waking up in the middle of the night to a phone call relating to work. He gathered his things and swiftly left the fumbling co-workers to themselves. The drive home was most stressful. He wanted to be home _now_. Not later. After such a complicated day…all he wanted to do was go home and sleep until it all went away…But he couldn't do that. Hell, he had to give another reason he didn't attend school that day. Damn, this was beginning to turn into a ritual…One he wished would just vanish. Though he knew he could not sleep the pain away, nor could he wish it gone…but maybe…maybe he could outrun it. Avoid it forever…It may actually work too. As that had been what he had been doing for the past ten years of his life. Such a young and tender age as well…He knew from the moment they all laughed that it was a much bigger deal than what even he himself had thought. Normal rejection couldn't possibly hurt so very bad…He and Jounouchi must have had a very important past together for this to affect him the way it had. But then…it must not have been a very successful past relationship because Jounouchi didn't remember a thing from that day. Of course…he'd never actually asked him…but then, how much more pain would it be to know he didn't remember and he had left the small, frail ribbon on the ground that day…to be stomped over as children fled the building…forgotten and lonely…broken and bleeding…Kaiba knew he couldn't bare it. So he wouldn't have to, he promised never to attend school on White Day…Besides…seeing the one he loved giving his ribbon, his heart, away to some girl…would be enough to condemn him for life. He knew he could never bare witness to something that heartbreaking…that true and beautiful.

Kaiba sighed in annoyance. He pushed his foot farther onto the pedal as the car sped past the houses until he reached his own. He parked the car and nearly ran into his house. He sighed in near happiness, turned around and locked the front door. Everything was so dark…what time was it anyway? Nearly midnight…thank Ra this horrid day was almost over. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. He stopped half way…someone was here. He frowned, probably one of Mokuba's friends. Although he hoped it wasn't Yuugi, that was all he needed now, another preacher in his house. But…the coat looked much too big for chibi Yuugi…Damn, now he was interested. He sighed again and cracked his knuckles, then his neck groaning as it popped, loosening his tight muscles. He turned, noticing a light on in the den. It was a light from the fireplace…Kaiba's eyebrows contorted confusion as he wandered into the room.

His eyes widened in shock, hurt and confusion as he immediately recognized the boy in his house. Blond hair…Jounouchi. He was sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly into the fire. Kaiba walked closer, to the back of the couch. He had no idea if the boy had seen him yet…as he tried desperately to find his voice.

Jounouchi turned around, amber locking with cerulean…both seeing the pain each felt. Jounouchi stood up and walked around the couch to stand in front of the elder teen. For a minute, neither said anything. Both sufficing for just the look in the other's eyes. Kaiba couldn't understand why Jounouchi's eyes reflected such sadness…Honey depths seeming more like big round pools of shimmering amber as they met his own cool azure. Jounouchi's hands fisted to his sides, holding onto his shirt for support. His face tinted only a hue of light pink as he took a breath to speak.

"I've been waiting for you. You honestly work all these hours so you have absolutely no time for Mokuba? How cruel."

"Cut to the chase. What are you doing here, mutt?" Jounouchi winced…he hadn't wanted any name calling in this…

"I…I know we fight. We've fought for the whole three years you've been here…No, we fought for the whole three years you've been _back_." Kaiba growled, he hated mind games. He glared at the blond, as if daring him to speak again.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed. Jounouchi took a shuddering breath, his expression never failing him. He knew this was it. And he couldn't lose his cool. His left hand released his shirt and rose to the front of his face, its twin moving to do the same. Both their hearts beat terribly fast and hard in their chests. Kaiba watched with confusion…he knew what Jounouchi was doing but somehow…he wouldn't let himself believe it. Jounouchi gripped one end of the small, white ribbon clasped, hidden in his left hand and pulled it out, holding it so Kaiba could read as the name came into plain view. Jounouchi's eyes had never before been so…serious and broken hearted…

"Is this why we fight? Because…because you used to…to care for me?" Jounouchi hadn't meant to, Kaiba could tell, but he had pressed an extra pronunciation onto the 'used to' part. Jounouchi lowered his hands back into fists at his sides, palming the precious ribbon in his hand. "Is that why you fight with me? You're quiet, Kaiba…You wouldn't talk to anyone unless, well, unless they forced you…But the minute you saw me…S-Saw me again…Our personalities refused to get along…and we continued to clash. I don't want to clash anymore, Kaiba." Kaiba's eyes were unreadable. His mind fought a raging battle…What would he do? His secret…hadn't been a secret after all…What would he do when it came time for him to speak?

"I don't…I don't want to fight with you. It took me forever just to work up the nerve to come here…on this day. When I first saw you again…I knew it was you…It was you who stole my heart that day…and ripped it apart the day of your return. I…I hadn't meant to fight with you…I mean I really didn't want to at all…But…But I got scared." The last sentence slowed into a quick rush of air as the blond's chest tightened, amber eyes filling with water as he reached up to still his tears. He couldn't explain why it hurt so much. He only knew that it did. It hurt him so much inside to stand here and pour his heart out…to someone who wasn't even listening.

The blond's tears dried as he felt an overwhelming numbness inside at Kaiba's silence. His breath came in short, rough and shaky inhales…and soft, self-calming exhales. It was silent. The only sounds were those of Jounouchi's soft sadness escaping his mouth…praying upon any spectators to come and take mercy on his soul…

He stood up tall, facing the brunet in front of him, staring down cerulean depths with defiance. His eyes burned with the pain of his rejection, the same silencing rejection he had given the CEO those many years ago…

"You're…You're not going to say anything then?" he asked, his voice sounding more harsh than he had wanted. "N…Not anything at all? How…How can you have nothing to say to me…?" he asked brokenly. His heart ached terribly…tight and throbbing with the strict jolt of pain he felt.

He stilled, his back straightening and his movements becoming forced, mechanic like. His tears still came though, not even he could hide them from this prosecutor. They would fall anyways. With one look from those cold, hard and sad cerulean eyes…the tears would start falling all on their own. Amber eyes glazed over as the blond took a small step forward.

Azure eyes remained passive, hardening farther even. The tall man behind them frowned, his own body stiffening tightly, the constriction in his chest beginning to become too much for him.

"Ever since that day…I've been infatuated by you, K-Kaiba. Iiya…not the Seto I used to see everyday…walking somberly into our happy classroom every single day since…since before you left. It doesn't matter what you've become…because I watched you too." Jounouchi smiled sadly, crystalline tears spilling over their borders once again. "Watched you as you must have me…Is that why we fight? B-Because of what happened then?" After still not receiving an answer, Jounouchi took another step forward. Amber eyes rose to gaze determinedly as he came within arms distance of the tall, stoic man. A small shameful blush filled the blond's cheeks; barely noticeable as he held out his hand, knuckles upward, waiting patiently for Kaiba's reaction. The blond's lips were pursed together and his eyes were ablaze with the fire of fortitude he felt. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at the blond, never before seeing that look upon his face. Nevertheless, he too held out his hand beneath the blond's fist, wondering what he was going to hand him. His eyes widened with the sudden feeling of deja-vu as the amber eyed boy opened his hand, a small fragile white ribbon drifting effortlessly down into the taller man's open hand.

The ribbon gently folded as it landed, revealing to the CEO the name of the blond standing directly in front of him. Jounouchi K. In perfect hiragana, scrawled beautifully at the end of the ribbon.

Jounouchi sucked in a breath and quickly averted his eyes from the brunet. He turned hastily, walking around Kaiba's body as he was blocking the only way out. He stopped suddenly beside the brunet almost as if something was holding him there. He kept his head cast down and his eyes away from the elder's. A heavy silence filled the air, leaving both their hearts in tight casing.

When the brunet made no move to stop him farther, the blond moved. His heart clenching more so at his silence. The only sound was that of Jounouchi's feet shuffling as he walked to the door. A hand stopped him suddenly, the fingers tugging at his shirtsleeve. Jounouchi stopped yet again, not even turning around to face his beloved, his eyes soft and glossy. Kaiba gazed at him out of the corner of his eyes, his body having moved not an inch save for the hand that held at Jounouchi's arm in an almost hopelessly distressed manner…a soft yearning…he couldn't explain showing inside those sharp cerulean eyes. His face, however, remained emotionless, blank and empty as his hand began to slip. Kaiba's hand fell back to his side and Jounouchi paused once again before slowly walking forward. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and was out the door sooner than Kaiba had ever wanted.

He slowly raised his hand, the same one with the ribbon carefully hidden inside. He stared at it for a moment, before his eyes turned shiny and began to sparkle at the rim…He closed his hand around the ribbon, holding it protectively to his chest…his heart.

"…Jounouchi…"

XxX Jounouchi's POV XxX

It took all I had not to just burst into tears in there…and this is the response I get? N-no response at all? Instead I decide to spare him the privilege of seeing me in my agony…I chose to spare him the _guilt_ of making me feel this way…so he doesn't see…see what I've become and see how badly I've fallen for him…This…this isn't fair…Instead of in there…my tears fall here…upon silent spectators…none too kind as to end my pain…

Disgraced by my appearance, I covered my water-blinded eyes with my fist and began to run…I do not know where…just…run. Wherever my feet will take me. My whole body feels heavy and weak…barely able to keep myself standing, running, I stagger on forward until I am unable to run any longer.

I fall to my knees in the moist grass beneath me. I do not know where I've landed or where I've taken myself…all I know is that tears are spilling so fast over my cheeks and that I've completely given up…

To what god has the gall to make me believe he'd come after me when I hadn't him? He won't come after me now. It's no different than it was then…except this time…it's for good. There's nothing after this…it's ended. Then…I still hadn't given him my answer…and now that I finally have…he-he sends me away without even the dignity I had gone there with, which wasn't much. Gods even the voice in my head is quivering…I cant stand this weakness…even though I knew this would probably happen…although, I cant help but wonder what might have happened had I told him sooner…Would we have gotten together? Could we have actually had a family together? But because I was too late…One action finalized my future without him? How can that be? How can one thing I do or not do have the power to ultimately alter my could-have-been future? Does that mean we weren't meant to be anyways? No…its much better off if I think we could have been…at least then I still have the illusion in my heart that he once…if only just as a child…had truly loved me.

White day is over and…and I had finally done what I had panned to do for the past two years…I should be happy I actually had to guts to do this…but…but at the cost of knowing for sure…that…that he could…never…

A soft sob escapes my mouth and I begin anew my sorrowful prayer. I cant even think coherent thought any longer the pain is too great…How could he have let me go? It…it doesn't seem right…that this just happened…It shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have let me go…Now I have to wonder where to go from here…I have no where to go…not after this…because I really don't want to be alone anymore…I shouldn't have to be alone all the time…

XxX

He knew from the moment the blond left what he had to do. It was right. It _felt_ right. To be with him…to talk with him…and just to_ be with_ him…No matter how Kaiba wished to forget…the past had been dug up…and by the least suspected person.

He had to go after him. It wasn't a need or a must. He _had_ to. Because he knew if he didn't…he'd be missing a whole lot in the end. But it wasn't like that either. He wasn't searching for the blond simply because he had left so many of Kaiba's questions unanswered…it was because of another reason…a reason Kaiba hadn't thought of since the day he'd been rejected by his peers and had since grown to hate them with as much passion as he knew he loved Jounouchi Katsuya. Yes. That was why. That was why he was chasing after him. Because he loved him…and he was worth it in the long run. He'd been alone all his life thus far…why couldn't he just turn his back and remain alone for all eternity? Because…because neither of them deserved to be alone anymore. And over time…loneliness begins to eat away at a person until all they want is what they could never have…Both figured…if they had to be lonely…might as well be lonely together. The undying love Kaiba held for Jounouchi pushed him onward. His will strong and unyielding…he swore he wouldn't run away from his destiny this time.

XxX Kaiba's POV XxX

He wont be expecting me…He doesn't have any reason to. He didn't come after me…He's probably thinking I wouldn't come after him. Well he's wrong…Something that feels this right…I shouldn't have even let him out my front door.

By gods…where could he have gotten to? He hadn't left all that long ago…I should have run across him by now…My eyes squint lightly as a quick rush of sharp ice cold wind blows past me. Its still well into winter time…My eyes watered as I looked frantically around the white darkness, catching only a small glimpse of my pup's blond hair sticking up above the newly fallen snow…

XxX Normal POV XxX

Kaiba quickly ran to the half buried form beneath the snow, picking him up almost instantly. He cradled the cold body to his in a protective hold, shielding him from the frozen arctic winds. He looked down at the boy's face, guilt ripping through his body and tearing his heart in two. There were twin trails of glittering liquid running down his face, freezing almost on the spot to become like crystals that shone more brightly and made him look all that more surreal and ethereal. He hugged the body closer, praying for him to hold on as he ran back whence he came.

Two pools of amber opened slowly, fearfully. They peered up weakly, the move hurting more than it was worth. What he saw shocked him, and he knew it couldn't be true…it just couldn't be…Cerulean glanced down, their eyes locking only momentarily, but seeming like a thousand millennia to both teens. Jounouchi, still half unconscious, soon began to realize he was being carried, and that a rather comforting warmth was spreading through him at the contact. He was so numb inside, so cold and lonesome. He had almost given in…all the strength wiped clear out of his body. He simply…didn't _want_ to go on any longer. He sighed lightly, clenching his fists in the shirt to his side as he curled up closer to the warmth that beckoned him, his eyes closing to the world once again.

XxX Jounouchi's POV XxX

I'm such an idiot. Because of me…he had to come after me…What if he got sick? What if he died…because of me? I know I'm overreacting but…its just too much…how could I let this happen? Why do I always let this happen? All my life has been a fucking lie…everyone always has to take care of me in some way…some stupid way because I'm too incompetent to do it myself. Yuugi's always stood up for me…and Honda's always saved my ass in a fight I thought I could handle but couldn't. Someone's always had to save me…People are in danger…because of me…

My hands fist the fabric of his shirt tighter; my head buried deep in his upper arm, wishing I could just be swallowed up and disappear. Go away and never come back…Save everyone the trouble of looking after me.

What do people see when they look at me? Bumbling idiot…class clown…child…immature…make inu…Someone to look after. I don't want to be looked after anymore! I don't want them to worry! I…I'll be fine. I'm sick of getting people into dangerous situations because of me…I know they only do it because they care about me…But enough is enough…Cant they see a lost cause when it presents itself so openly? They should have given up on me a long time ago…

Kaiba's eyes glance down at me again, worry and fear etched onto his face. I've never seen that look on his face before, from what little emotions I have ever seen…and certainly never directed towards me…His hand brushes my side encouragingly, his mouth curving upward only slightly at seeing my eyes open. His smile is so sad…it doesn't match him. I look away, I can't stand that look. Not on him. My eyes begin to tear again so I quickly rebury my head into the crook of his arm, not wanting him to see. I don't like it when people see me cry. Then they just have more to worry about. I could have sworn he hugged me closer…but then, it could have just been my imagination. It was getting too cold to feel even his warmth anymore…I could feel myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness once again…

The last thing I thought I heard was Kaiba's voice telling me to hold on…saying my name so lovingly…panic in his voice…Don't be scared…Kaiba…

XxX Kaiba's POV XxX

I took him back to my place as quickly as I could. I set him on the couch, tearing his uniform off as fast as I could without ripping it. After he was just in his undergarments, I piled some blankets on top of his goose bump covered form, pulling the soaked material out from under him. Good, at least he has enough feeling in his body to know he's cold. He is unconscious again…his pulse slowly coming back to full strength. Gods, he could have gotten hypothermia…What could I have been thinking! I should never have let him go! If I hadn't come after him…he could have…gods…If I hadn't of let him leave in the first place he wouldn't be in this condition! Gods, I am so careless!

I turn up the heat and pull the couch closer to the fire…His skin is the palest I've ever seen…and his lips are turning bluer by the second…I've never been so worried in my life…

I set my hand to his cheek, gently trying to rub some warmth back into him. I held his hand lightly, brushing my thumb against his icy flesh. Please be okay…

XxX Jounouchi's POV XxX

It feels like hours later I finally regained my consciousness. My whole body aches lightly…but it's definitely warmer now…Something soft and cozy is covering my body…and I'm laying down now. Someone…is holding my hand. Heat rushes through me as warm slender fingers brush my skin, the hand tightening only slightly. I know I blushed.

Then I shivered. It was still so cold…My numbness from before seems to have gone away, thank god. What could I have been thinking? Jeez, I could have gotten really sick and died! Although…at that moment…I don't think I really cared.

I know he brought me back to his house. My house and Yuugi's doesn't have a fireplace, and I know I feel flames licking at my face. He's the one holding my hand…He's the one who helped me…But why would he? He…I didn't go after him…Why would he come after me? Why would he take care of me…?

The urge to open my eyes and see him was rather hard to suppress now. I was hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't disappear on sight just like all the other figments of my imagination. He didn't. And gods, he looked so beautiful, staring at my hand clasped in his…eyebrows contorted at the center, his mouth in a determined straight line. I looked away and into the fire, another shiver wracking throughout my body; making my hand twitch. I could feel his gaze on me now…and I didn't know what to say. Thank you? Maybe. I'm sorry? What am I sorry for? I could ask him why. Why he helped me…why he bothered…after rejecting me…I know I deserved it…But then for him to come after me, making me question nearly everything about the situation…I forced myself not to look over. I knew that if I did, I would lose it.

XxX Normal POV XxX

Kaiba stared off into space, his hand still tightly grasping the blond's, brushing the soft skin. The hand twitched and he suddenly spotted a sharp golden amber color out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, locking his eyes onto the breathtaking chocolate eyes fixated on the fire to his right.

"Jounouchi…" Said blond faced him as if beckoned. His eyes were so sad, and filled with grief. He sat up lightly, stiffly, a grimace crossing his features only for a second before he masked it. Kaiba reached out to him, trying to push him back. "Jounouchi, you should rest…" he whispered, but nevertheless, let the blond sit up and helping him lightly in that effort. "Here," he said, situating the blankets so that the boy could sit with his feet hanging off the edge of the couch. "Put your feet in here." Jounouchi did as he was told, and dipped both his feet into the tub of water on the ground. He yelped loudly when he barely brushed the water, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I-Its so hot!" he said, wincing as sharp hot shudders raced down his spine. Kaiba's eyebrows fixated in concern.

"It's lukewarm. It feels hot, because you're so cold." Kaiba said softly. Jounouchi nodded, the tears beginning to disappear as he got used to the temperature, wincing every now and again.

"I…I'm sorry I was so careless…" the blond whispered, averting his eyes onto the fire again. "I…I'm sorry I almost…h-hurt you…" the last part was barely audible, but Kaiba heard it as if said loudly and clearly.

"Jounouchi, I was in absolutely no danger. Sure, I may end up with a cold from all this, but you…you could have died, pup…" Jounouchi looked as if he was about to object once again, but stopped as Kaiba grasped his hands in his own. A small blush filled his cheeks as Kaiba brought those freezing hands up to his lips. He blew hot air into the cupped hands lightly, warming them thoroughly just from that small action. He pressed Jounouchi's fingertips tightly to his hands and lips, the ice-cold temperature of them almost making Kaiba shiver. Jounouchi's cheeks were now ablaze with fire red embarrassment and Kaiba smiled, he had wanted the blond to blush, the action only possible if there was heat in the face area. And since he was able to turn so red, Kaiba assumed his face was well heated once again. Although he still looked pale and his lips were still deadly blue…

Jounouchi suddenly felt the urge to giggle, his fingertips were tingling and it sent a shiver down his back, although a pleasant one of the other kind. Kaiba seemed to notice this and smiled as well. He released his hands, much to Jounouchi's dismay, giving them one final squeeze before he inched forward, resting his hands on the blond's cheeks. Amber eyes widened slightly and Kaiba could feel his face heat beneath his hands, though it was still far from normal temperatures. Kaiba's eyes seemed to open up in that second he held the blond in his arms, Jounouchi could see everything he had wanted to say, but didn't. He could feel everything the brunet wanted to convey…It sent a sharp fluttery feeling deep into the pit of his stomach and thrust his heart up into his throat. The affection in Kaiba's eyes was so endearing and open…it was strong, it burned in those cerulean eyes…burned for him…

And it scared him. He loved it, but he felt as if he didn't say something soon, he'd make a fool of himself later. His genuine smile turned into one of awkward realization.

"Th-the water on my feet is getting cold." He commented lamely. Kaiba smiled, knowing why Jounouchi had chosen to change the topic. He nodded.

"I'll get you some warmer water." He said, releasing Jounouchi's face and taking the tub of water into another room Jounouchi could only assume was a bathroom. Jounouchi inhaled, his breath coming in shudders, his heart beating frantically. He huddled into the blankets, now cold without Kaiba's presence to warm him.

Kaiba came back not five minutes later, caring another tub full of warm water and also…some clothes? The brunet set the tub down and motioned for Jounouchi to put his feet into it. Jounouchi did so and stared at the blue-eyed boy curiously. Kaiba handed him the clothes and smiled, a little embarrassed.

"If you feel warm enough to move, you can put these on." He said. Jounouchi looked confused before he saw his clothes resting on the table in front of him. His heart stopped for a second and his hands shook as he quickly glanced under the blankets. He yelped and grasped the covers tightly to him, leaving nothing but his eyes and above visible.

"I-I'm naked!" he squealed, his whole face impossibly red. Kaiba looked away, his own face tingeing pink.

"Y-yeah…I…I didn't see anything, I pulled your boxers off while you were covered so…I-If I didn't, you would have froze to death…" Kaiba explained, not looking Jounouchi in the eye. Jounouchi smiled.

"Thanks…" he whispered, pulling the blankets down, feeling a bit more at ease knowing the CEO hadn't seen anything he didn't want him to see…yet. Kaiba resumed his place next to the blond, watching him for any signs of illness. "Um…" Jounouchi started off awkwardly. "Who's clothes are these?"

"Mine. I'm sorry I don't have anything smaller…"

"Th-that's okay…" Jounouchi said quickly. He sorted the clothes, finding some boxers with puppies on them. His smile instantly faltered. "Inu janai mo!" he yelled lightly. Kaiba glanced at what he was referring to and smiled. Not a smirk as usual…a genuine smile that made the blond's heart melt with the intensity.

"When I bought those boxers, they reminded me of you…And when I grew out of them, I always thought of giving them to you…but ya, know…I knew how you would respond…" Kaiba whispered the last few parts, unsure of how to answer his own reply. Jounouchi giggled suddenly, his laughter contagious as Kaiba chuckled some. Who, besides Kaiba, would think of giving someone boxers for no apparent reason? Someone they supposedly hated no less.

"They're cute." He said, tugging them under the blankets to pull them up onto his hips. Kaiba nearly got a nosebleed, repeating the mantra 'Don't tease me!' in his mind over and over again. Jounouchi felt better knowing he was covered at least…modestly, if nothing else. He shuddered suddenly, goose bumps popping out everywhere along his skin. He yanked the covers back on and huddled into them, wishing for just a second he could huddle into Kaiba, rather than his blankets. His eyes glazed and his nose wrinkled up, he paused, then sneezed lightly. Kaiba chuckled again.

"Cute." He said, ruffling the boy's blond hair. Jounouchi blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless. Things in the room became quiet once again as Kaiba's hand slipped from Jounouchi's head to his cheek, rubbing his thumb across the expanse lovingly. Jounouchi blushed farther and averted his eyes, unable to see Kaiba gazing at him so fondly. Jounouchi shivered again, his whole body shaking violently under the blankets.

Kaiba's eyebrows contorted in worry, the blond was still freezing? He moved closer to him, sliding his hands under the blanket and around the boy's slim waist, pulling him close. He saw Jounouchi's face redden with color as he was pulled flush against Kaiba's sturdy, warm frame. The brunet simply smiled, hugging him tighter and rubbing his hands vigorously up and down the blond's lithe back, warming him in an instant.

Kaiba refrained the urge to blush as he felt the smooth skin of Jounouchi's back. Gods, he was so beautiful…and he felt heavenly against him. Suddenly, Kaiba wanted nothing more in the world than to have the blond as his, and he knew that moment, that he would forever always feel that way…Simply because Jounouchi was Jounouchi. And if he really thought about it, he really hadn't changed all that much from before. This blond haired boy who gave him his ribbon…how could he not love him? He was everything he ever wanted.

Jounouchi sighed lightly, his eyes tearing softly. Sure, this was what he wanted…But now that he was there…in his arms…he wanted more…he wanted _him_…And after all this…all he'd done for him…he _must_ feel something…_some_thing…

Jounouchi leaned back slowly, his lips skimming across the brunet's cheek…He knew what he was doing was stupid…what if Kaiba hated him for it…? What if he pushed him away? Right at that moment, being pushed away would hurt more than even the most vocal of all rejections…

But he didn't care…at that moment…Jounouchi wanted nothing more in the world than the man in front of him. He would deal with the 'what if' when it happened.

His lips opened gently as he gave an off-center open-mouthed kiss to the corner of Kaiba's lips. Gods…he tasted so good…His teeth caught on the brunet's lower lip and he tenderly nibbled on it ever so _agonizingly_ slowly. Kaiba's lips parted slightly, his moist and hot breath sending excited shivers all along the blond's spine. Jounouchi's tongue flicked along the pink flesh as he tilted his head to the side, covering the brunet's mouth with his own. Tears flooded his closed eyes, dreading the moment when the CEO would push him away…

Kaiba's heart raced, he never knew Jounouchi would have the courage to do that after…after how he rejected him earlier…He watched the blond angel out of softly slitted cerulean eyes, recognizing immediately the pure crystalline tears gathering in his beloved's closed eyes. His heart constricted painfully, he knew he couldn't deny him any longer…His eyes closed as he finally gave in to raw desire…

His hand reached up, burying deeply into soft, still slightly wet, blond tresses as he slanted his mouth against Jounouchi's, taking control of their innocent kiss and turning it into something much more intimate and dark. He opened his mouth and closed it around the blond's plush bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and lavishing it with attention.

Katsuya's eyes twitched and squeezed, the tears that had gathered fell and dropped as he moaned slightly out of confusion at Kaiba's actions, pleasureful shivers wracking his frame almost violently.

Kaiba's hand reached up and brushed Katsuya's cheek, wiping the tears away while gently and slowly slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. He desperately didn't want him scared. If he got too worked up and fearful, his body would stiffen and his heart would speed up too quickly all at once, he would immediately go onto shock and that wouldn't be a very good thing after what had just happened.

More tears trickled out of the blond's eyes as he felt the CEO's intimate kiss send hot shivers all across his frozen form. It seemed too good to be true, there was no way this was really happening…he was really still outside, in the cold snow…dying slowly and hallucinating such wonderful alternate endings. Oh…but what a wonderful way to die…

Katsuya moaned suddenly as the brunet's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot on the small of his back, pushing him farther against his body. Gods! It had to be real! The feeling in his heart growing stronger and stronger each moment was proof of that! There was no way this couldn't be real!

The blond soon found himself wrapping his arms around the taller man's body, sifting his fingers through his soft chestnut hair and tilting his head to the side ever so tentatively, nearly begging for more…begging to be loved by this man.

Kaiba shuddered at the feeling of the blond's fingers caressing the back of his neck and scalp. It was most definitely too good to be true…Katsuya felt absolutely perfect against him…and he tasted like a forbidden fruit…He spent way too long denying himself of this…this wonderful boy…resisting all temptation merely made it even harder now not to simply throw him to the ground and have his way with him.

Two strong hands on his chest pushed forward suddenly, throwing them apart as the blond turned his head to the side. Kaiba watched him with a perplexed expression, he was confused and a bit hurt until the blond in question sneezed. He smiled almost immediately, he was just too cute!

Katsuya sneezed again before turning back to the brunet, his face beet red. He couldn't even face him he was so embarrassed. He stared intently down at his fisted hands on his lap…which just so happened to be on Kaiba's lap. Gods! This was so embarrassing!

Kaiba watched him worriedly for a second or two before he realized he wasn't going to say anything. The blond shivered and that was the last straw. Kaiba sighed lightly, his tolerance with Katsuya's silence completely burned out. He set his hands on the amber-eyed boy's waist, feeling him jump nearly out of his skin from surprise, and pulled him to his chest once again.

Katsuya thought his face couldn't get any brighter, but apparently he thought wrong. How could Kaiba not hate him? He thought he'd been clearly rejected before...so what was this now?

Kaiba's warm hands gently caressed his back as he rested, albeit going out of his mind, on the CEO's chest.

"Heh, at least your lips aren't blue anymore." He said as if to lighten the mood. Katsuya reared back, surprise on every feature.

"You…you don't hate me for that?" he asked, astonished.

"Hate you? Gods, Katsuya, how in the name of the seven hells could I ever hate someone as beautiful as you?"

Katsuya turned red almost instantly. Kaiba smiled at him and brushed his hand across the blond's face, feeling the warmth of his embarrassment.

"At least we know you'll be fine now. You wont get hypothermia because of this." Katsuya looked away, intent on focusing on his fisted hands again.

"I'm sorry." He started, his voice sober. "I didn't mean to cause you embarrassment. I'm just…I'm sorry for pushing you away. I just didn't know what to do…All these years…I thought…Gods, I don't know what I thought…" the brunet turned away, a light flush on his features. Katsuya looked up, noticing his bumbling confession.

"I _love_ you, Katsuya." He said, meeting the blond's eyes again. "I've loved you ever since that day…in the classroom."

Katsuya watched him, watched him for any sign he was lying. But he wasn't. And he saw that clearly. His eyes were so…so sad…Years of sadness pent up inside those eyes…And Katsuya knew why he hadn't been able to tell him before. He was afraid. He was scared…scared of this being fake and unreal…Katsuya smiled lightly, there was no way he could be angry at him for it…after what they had just been through…what they had just shared.

He brushed his hand against the brunet's face lightly, smoothing his hair away from his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him ever so gently on the lips. Blistering heat shot up and down his spine and he knew nothing would ever feel this right in his life…nothing _could_ feel as right as this did. Kaiba shivered in Jounouchi's arms, and the blond felt it, knowing he felt the same as he did.

Katsuya slowly pulled away and smiled his drop-dead-gorgeous smile at the CEO.

"I love you too. I've always loved you."

The brunet smiled back, thousands of emotions flickering through their eyes, years of pent up sadness shared between their eyes. There was no more need for words, everything having been said to understand their thought to be loathing rivalry.

The cerulean-eyed man slowly pushed the blond back, his own body following carefully in suit. With the fire burning a nice golden glow onto them, the couple presented a promise toone another, one of which would never leave them cold ever again.

OoO

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hehe, I was going to actually put this up _on_ White Day, since I have had it finished for quite a while, but this past weekend I attended the Anime Detour in Minnesota and I got really sick! xhangs headx So I ended up missing school on Monday, White Day, which is really sad! Anyways, I really hope you all liked this story, I really tried my best on it! Please review! It makes me happy to know you people like my stories!


End file.
